The School Year That None Would Forget
by GoddessOfLove321
Summary: It is now a new year at Degrassi and school is about to start a lot of things have happened over the summer that changed a lot of things lets see what happens when they have to deal with the new and old. Lots of surprises are in store for our characters.
1. First Day Back

It is now a new year at Degrassi and school is about to start and a lot of things have happened over the summer and some people stopped being friends, some people went away for the summer and didn't come back until school started and some people broke up lets see what happens when the have to deal with each other in a new year of school and heartbreak find out what happened over the summer that make enemies become friends and friends become enemies. 

Liberty walked into school now in grade 10 and boy has she changed. She had on a jean, low-rise mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh and showed off her legs, and a pink and white horizontally striped off-the-shoulder shirt. The shirt was loose but clung to the right curves and tightened at the hip with an attached sash. On her feet she was wearing those sneaker stilettos and they were also pink and white. When she passed the people in the hallway every guy was stunned to find out who she was and most girls were especially looking at her with jealousy in their eyes. What was she thinking to herself about all of this? " Degrassi watch out because her I come" she smiled

Toby and Jt were outside getting ready to go into school when they saw Emma and Sean walking together.

"Emma, Sean" Jt called. They turned around and stopped to wait for them to catch up. 

"Hey guys what's up" Emma said

"Nothing Much" Jt said 

"Ready for another year of the wrath of Kwan" Toby said

"No" Emma, Sean and Jt said

They turned to go into school when Emma bump into Manny and the rest of the Spirit Squad including Paige. Minus Hazel she quit during the summer and is no longer friends with Paige. Paige and Spinner also broke up over the summer. Spinner and Terri are now a couple along with Craig and Ashley who worked on their relationship during the summer.

"Watch where you're going freak" Manny said while cleaning of her Spirit Squad uniform.

"No you watch it" Emma said while glaring at Manny. She shoved by Manny and the rest of the Bitch Squad as Jt and Toby called them.

"I can't believe I was friends with her" Emma said disgustingly.

"Well I can't believe I like..." Jt stopped talking when he saw Liberty walk by them. He stood dumbfounded in the hallway.

"Tobes?" JT said

"What?" Toby replied

"I Think I just found my girl" Jt said in awe.

Emma starts to laugh at Jt. Jt looks at her wondering why she is laughing.

"What's so funny Em?" Jt said. 

"Now you like her" Emma said still smiling.

"Like...like who?" Jt asked.

"Liberty" Emma said 

"WHAT ?" JT, Sean and Toby said shocked.

"Yup that's Liberty" Emma said.

"No way that is not Van-Zandt" Sean said still shocked.

"Oh yes it is if you don't believe me watch this" Emma said smiling at what was about to happen.

"Liberty" Emma called to the girl who was now at her locker.

The girl turned around and smiled when she saw Jt, Sean and Toby's faces. "Yea" Liberty replied

"Holy mother of God" JT, Sean and Toby said.

Liberty walked over beside Emma they started talking about what the did over the summer. Toby and Sean had calmed down now and were looking at Jt who hadn't spoken yet.

"God I never noticed how hot she is and her eyes are so beautiful honey brown with gold flecks in them. God look at those legs the look like the go on for miles" Jt thought to him.

"He's staring at you Libs" Emma said

"That's good for him" Liberty said smiling

"Do you still like him" Emma asked

"Yeah I do but if he wants to be with me he is going to have to work his ass off for my heart" Liberty said

"Go Liberty" Emma said 

The gave each other high fives. And walked back to over where Sean, Toby and JT were. 

BRRING!!!

"There goes the bell you guys" Toby said

They all pulled out their schedules they all had classes the first 5 classes together and lunch together. 

"Lets get going or we'll be late for the wrath of Kwan" Toby said

"Oh we wouldn't want to miss that for anything in the world" JT said sarcastically.

The all laughed and headed to class together talking and acting like best friends. Jt kept starring at Liberty now and then. One time she caught his eye and smiled at him and turned back to talk to Emma. They took some seats in the middle and Mrs. Kwan walked into the room and shut the door.

"Now class lets get started " Mrs. Kwan said.

The entire class groaned of boredom.


	2. A gift no one wants to see and a surpris...

__

20 minutes earlier at the other side of the school

Terri McGregor was standing outside of Degrassi High waiting for her boyfriend Spinner Mason to get here. 

"Terri" someone called.

Terri turned around and saw her best friend Ashley Kerwin and her boyfriend Craig Manning holding hands and making their way towards her.

"Hey guys how's it going" Terri said. 

"Pretty good so far" Craig said.

"Hey beautiful" someone said behind Terri.

Terri turned around and saw her boyfriend Spinner Mason standing behind her with his other two friends Jimmy Brooks and Hazel Aden who had started going out two weeks ago.

"Hey sweetie" Terri said. 

"I got something for you " Spinner said

"Whatever it is I don't want to see it" Ellie Nash said. She had just gotten there with her best friend Marco Del Rossi.

Everybody else cracked up laughing will Spinner just look ticked but then he later joined in on the laughter.

"So you wanna see what I got for you, stuff it Nash" Spinner said before Ellie could say anything.

"Wasn't gonna" Ellie said smiling.

Spinner pulled out a bouquet of roses just as Paige walked by. She stopped and turned towards the group.

"Aww for me" Paige said 

"Shove off Paige" Spinner said angrily.

"Don't you still love me Spinner?" Paige asked sweetly.

"Ha Ha Ha that's funny me still love you after what you did to me Hell No" Spinner said still laughing as was everyone else.

"Oh so you love that fat cow but not me" Paige said angrily.

Spinner stopped laughing and looked up at Paige he was going to say something but Hazel beat him to it. 

"She's not a cow the only cow here is you Paige" Hazel said. By now most of the group was pissed off and ready to hit Paige

"Whatever" Paige said

"She's right Paige unlike you I have class while all you do is show your flat ugly lopsided ass." Terri said finally speaking up.

The whole group cracked up at that comment. Spinner had to lean on Jimmy because he was laughing so bad which the ended up on the floor from laughing so hard. 

"My ass is not flat" Paige said while turning around to look at her ass.

"Sure, sweetie keep on telling yourself that and you just might believe it. Terri said laughing.

"Whatever bitch" Paige said walking away.

"Oh no she didn't" Ellie said getting ready to knock Paige on her lopsided ass.

"Whoa, down puppy" Marco said holding Ellie back.

BRRING!!!

"Come on guys lets go to class" Ashley said.

The group took out their schedules and found out they had lunch and the first four classes together and the last one of the day. They headed off to their first class together and were sad to see Paige in their class.

"Spinner honey come sit near me" Paige called.

"No thanks I'd rather sit near Radditch after he just had a ton of viagra and the first person he sees he wants to have sex with and he just looked at me" Spinner said.

"Oh god no my ears my ears" Jimmy said holding his ears.

"I think I'm gonna puke" Marco said.

"Oh god thank you so much for that Spinner now that is going to be stuck in my head all day Ellie said.

"Oh now I know I'm not eating today" Ashley said.

"Settle down class now lets get started for another great day of MI" Mr. Simpson said.

The group found some seats together and got ready for another long day.

__

Later on in the day at lunch

Liberty made her way through the lunch line looking for a place to sit she turned around and saw Emma waving her over to sit with her Sean, JT and Toby. Liberty made her way over and sat down next to JT who looked ecstatic that Liberty had sat next to him and tried not to let it show.

"Hey guys" Liberty said.

"Hey" they replied

"So Liberty where were you over the summer I didn't see you around?" Emma asked.

"Oh I stayed at my cousin's house in the states" Liberty said

"Oh where?" Emma asked.

"California also I must add there are a lot of hot guys in California my cousin's next door neighbor had a son who was about my age and boy let me tell you was her Hot with a capital H" Liberty said fanning herself.

"Hmm maybe I should go with you the next time you go to your cousin's house" Emma said thoughtfully and joking as well.

"Hey I'm sitting right here" Sean said kinda pissed off.

"I'm kidding Sean kidding" Emma said then she leaned over and gave Sean a peck on the cheek.

"Aww how sweet the perfect freak couple" Manny said coming up from behind them. She stood up behind Liberty so she has yet to see her face and her new look.

"Fuck off Manny" Emma said pissed off by now.

"No I think I will just sit right here" Manny said. She turned to look at Liberty. "Hey do you think you could go sit somewhere else" Manny asked.

"Uh how about no" Liberty said 

"Do you know who your talking to" Manny said 

"Yea a slut by the name of Mannuela Santos good girl turned boyfriend-stealing slut. Hey you could be like Superman instead you can be called Superslut. Good girl by day slut by night willing to jump anyone's bone who has something between their legs" Liberty said smiling to herself.

"Damn right on the nose you go girl" Toby said

"Tobes?" JT said.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Never say that again" Jt said.

"Who the hell are you" Manny said angrily.

"My name is Liberty Van-Zandt I believe you already know me" Liberty said.

"Well Liberty you just better watch your back" Manny said still kinda shocked that the knock out she was talking to was Liberty.

"Sorry I don't roll that way" Liberty said and turned back around to look at JT and start talking to him.

"JT don't you want me to sit with you?" Manny asked.

"JT..., JT....,JT!!" Manny shouted.

"WHAT" JT asked pissed off that she was ruining his conversation with Liberty.

"Don't you want me to sit with you guys?" Manny asked again.

"Fuck No" JT said.

"WHAT!" Manny asked surprised.

"Manny you're a slut and I don't like you anymore. So if you don't mind I would like to get back to my conversation with this beautiful girl here." JT said.

"I hope you know you just blew your chance at being with me" Manny said.

"I'm sorry did you say something" JT asked while still looking at Liberty.

"Uggh whatever" Manny said while walking away.

"JT do you really mean what you said about me being beautiful?" Liberty asked.

"Of course I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it." JT said.

"Aww you're too sweet" Liberty said smiling at JT.

"Liberty I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" JT asked nervously.

"Umm..." Liberty looked over towards Emma to see her nodding her head yes.

"Yea sure why not" Liberty said smiling.

"You will YES!" JT said smiling.

BRRING!!!

"Come on guys we gotta go to MI now" Emma said grabbing Sean and Toby's arms and dragging them whining all the way to class.

"Hey Liberty would you mind if I held your hand?" JT asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure" Liberty said smiling.

JT laced his fingers through Liberty's and hurried after Emma, Sean and Toby to class. They did not notice a certain someone watching them from the hallway fuming that she had been brushed off for the school's Geek Queen.

"Oh she will regret ever messing with me" Manny said.

She turned and walked in the same classroom as Liberty, Jt, Emma, Sean and Toby. She sat in the back of the classroom shooting daggers at Liberty and JT's joined hands.

"Hey Libs you know that Manny is starring at you and JT right now don't you?" Emma asked

"She can stare all she wants but she blew it" Liberty said.

She looked over at Manny and smiled sweetly at her and turned back to JT to whisper something in his ear that had him laughing slightly. Liberty turned back to Manny and gave her a little wave and a sweet smile as well. While thinking to herself. "Bring it On Bitch". She smiled and turned back to Mr. Simpson and he came in the room.

"Okay class lets get on with today's lesson plan" Mr. Simpson said

__

5 reviews and I will give you two more chapters and thanks to the people who already sent me their reviews.


	3. A Much Needed Punch

Brring!  
  
"Come on guys let's go to lunch" Ellie said grabbing her stuff and walking out of MI.  
  
They headed to lunch with Paige trailing behind them with an evil glint in her eyes. They all got in line and got their food when Spinner got over to Shelia they were in for a big surprise.  
  
"Hello Gavin hello Terri" Shelia said smiling.  
  
"Hey Shelia" Terri and Spinner replied looking curiously at eachother.  
  
"You know you two are adorable together. Oh and here's an extra roll for you Gavin" Shelia said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Shelia" Spinner said slightly afraid.  
  
"Come on guys lets's go sit down" Ashley said.  
  
They headed over to a table and sat down and started to have some small talk.  
  
"Did you guys see how bad Paige was this morning trying to get all over Spin like that" Jimmy said.  
  
"Yeah she thinks that she can get Spinner to come back acting like that" Ellie said.  
  
"What do you mean get me to come back that ugly cow wouldn't be able to get me back even if she was the last women on Earth and the only way to save all humanity was for me to go back to her. Spinner said angrily.  
  
At that moment Mr.Radditch walked by and stood in front of Spinner.  
  
"Gavin I would advise you not to talk like that in this school especially in front of me so I suggest you watch your behavior. Also to let you know I will be keeping my eye on you" Mr.Radditch said . Then turned and walked away.  
  
"Now I have lost my appetite Ellie said while pushing her food away from her and her face slightly green.  
  
"Why Ellie"? Ashley asked.  
  
"Remember what Spinner said this morning about Radditch and the viagra and him looking at Spinner. Ellie said.  
  
"ELLIE"! The group yelled looking at her.  
  
"What did I say"? Ellie said smiling slightly.  
  
"Now I'm not hungry" Terri said.  
  
"Ditto" Everyone said.  
  
They all turned around when they heard Paige's shoes stop behind them. She had a innocent little smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Hun" Paige said leaning on Spinner's shoulder and turning his head to give him a kiss on the lips. That's when all hell broke loose and it happend so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. On second Paige had kissed Spinner the next she was on the floor holding her bleeding slash broken nose trying not to cry. Guess who hit her.  
  
Go Ahead  
  
Guess  
  
Did You Get It Yet.  
  
Did You  
  
If Not  
  
Here You Go 


	4. Who Did It And The Aftermath

...Terri McGregor!!  
  
"Damn Terri" Hazel said smiling.  
  
"I'm mad that she did it" Ellie said frowning.  
  
"WHAT!!" They said looking at her like she said she wanted to have sex with Radditch (oh and that image is now stuck in my head for forever and eternity. :( )  
  
"I wanted to be the one to punch Paige and drop her like a fly" Ellie said whining and smiling.  
  
"Well next time I'll let you hit her" Terri said smiling.  
  
"YOU BITCH, YOU FAT UGLY BITCH" Paige said getting up and holding her nose.  
  
"Sorry you must be saying that to the mirror on my face" (AN my brother made that up and he said the same thing to me so I had to use it and it is copyrighted) Terri said smiling knowing that Paige wouldn't understand it.  
  
"Whatever" Paige said walking off the rest of the Spirit Squad following her.  
  
All of a sudden cheering went off in the whole cafeteria and you could hear chanting going on.  
  
"TERRI, TERRI!!!" The cafeteria was yelling even Sheila had a smile on her face.  
  
"That to be the best thing I ever saw and also one of the funniest" Craig said smiling  
  
BRRRRRING!!!  
  
"Come on guys Mrs.Kwan awaits" Ashley said while pulling Craig along.  
  
"That certainly brightend up my day" Ellie said while following Ashley dragging Marco to class.  
  
"Man Terri I am so glad I'm one of your best friends. Hazel said pushing Jimmy towards Mrs.Kwan's class.  
  
"God I love you Terri. Hey Ter" Spinner said looking down at his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah Spin"? Terri asked.  
  
"Would you be my bodygaurd against Paige"? Spinner asked laughing.  
  
"Spinner" Terri said smiling.  
  
"What" Spinner said smiling innocently.  
  
"Come on let's go to class before we're late" Terri said shoving Spinner towards Mrs.Kwan's class.  
  
"Oh who would want to ever be late for Mrs.Kwan's class. Spinner said sarcastically.  
  
They walked into class and sat near Ashley and Craig. Ten minutes into class and the door opens and in walks Paige with a huge bandage over her nose which was slightly well not slightly more of painted black and purple. The people who didn't see how it happend their mouth hung opened including Mrs.Kwan. Those who did and know who did it triend holding in their laughter the only one who didn't was Ellie who had tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Ms.Michaelchuk where have you been and do you have a pass"? Mrs.Kwan asked trying not to stare at her nose.  
  
"I've been in the Nurse's Office and no I do not have a pass" Paige said wincing slightly.  
  
"Well you know the drill no pass you have detention after school with me 2 hours now take your seat" Mrs.Kwan said.  
  
Paige walked to the seat Mrs.Kwan pointed at and sat down which gave her a view of Terri and Spinner.  
  
"You know I think this will be a great year don't you guys think so too"? Terri said.  
  
"Yeah" They said. They turned back around in their seat to face Mrs.Kwan.  
  
(AN If I get another 5 post and I'll give you another 2 chapters and also email me with some ideas for what you think should happen and clothes ideas for the characters) 


	5. A New Friendship and A New Plan

Hey Guys I'm backkkk aren't you guys HAPPY. Well here are two more chapters more reviews I get the more chapters I do so here you go. Plus these two chapters has a co-writer my good friend JS  
  
BRRING!!!  
  
Liberty walks out of her last class of the day and walked to the front of the school to wait for her friends Emma, Sean, Toby and her new boyfriend JT. She is standing there for a few minutes until she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist she jumps slightly and is about to turn around until she hears the person say.  
  
"Hey Beautiful" Her surprise person said.  
  
"Hey JT, You scared me" Liberty said while turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Sorry Beautiful won't happen again" JT said while he put his forehead against hers where there noses were almost touching.  
  
"Your forgiven" Liberty said while rubbing her nose against his like a bunny. (A/N I'm a sap for romance)  
  
"Isn't that the most disgusting, and vile thing you have ever seen in your whole life?" A new person said.  
  
They turned around to see Manny with a wicked smile on her face with Paige with a nose the size of a hockey puck that still looks purple and black. At that moment Terri and her friends walked by and were watching the whole thing also Emma, Sean, and Toby came to stand behind Liberty and JT.  
  
"What you in those clothes that have all of you fat hanging out like a whale trying to wear a bikini" Liberty said while smiling sweetly.  
  
That is when the dam broke and what I mean is everyone who heard that cracked up laughing Toby and Sean are crying and rolling on the floor laughing while Emma is leaning on the door laughing her ass off. Then Terri and her friends are just pretty much leaning on one another for support. Emma came over and put her around Liberty's shoulder and clapped her on the back.  
  
"Go Libs" Emma said while wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you Thank you very much" Liberty said while bowing.  
  
"Whatever you ugly little bitch you need to back off before you get your ass kicked" Paige said.  
  
At that moment Terri heard that and walked over and stood on the other side of Liberty and crossed her arms and glared at Paige.  
  
"You won't do a damn thing bitch neither one of you scrawny heifers can fight anyway" Terri said.  
  
"Again I say whatever bitch you can only get your men by sleeping with them first" Manny said  
  
That pissed off JT and Spinner they both walked over and stood by their girlfriends.  
  
"Manny that's not Terri and I that would be you and your whorish boyfriend stealing best friend" Liberty said while linking hands with JT.  
  
"You guys can't even get any guys and you're both ugly," Paige said  
  
"Oh we can get guys because didn't we get yours?" Liberty said while smiling sweetly and giving Terri a hi-five.  
  
When she said that Manny and Paige's mouths dropped and Liberty and Terri's friends started to clap and cheer and shout.  
  
"So what were you two saying about us not getting any guys again" Terri said smiling while walking away.  
  
"See ya later Liberty" Terri said while giving her a hug.  
  
"See ya Terri us big girls got to stick together right?" Liberty said.  
  
"Right girl" Terri said and started to walk away with her friends.  
  
"Hey you guys want to come over to my house and work on homework and watch a movie and maybe Emma you can stay over tonight as well?" Liberty said while walking out of the door to outside of the school leaving Manny and Paige inside.  
  
"Sure why not and I can call my mom while were all at your house" Emma said.  
  
They all started to walk towards Liberty without looking back at the two girls they left behind in the dust. If the would have the would have seen the evil smile that crossed Manny's face and when she leaned over to whisper something to say to Paige. Who then had an evil smile of her own on her face and started talking as the were walking away to Paige's house  
  
Well here is the chapter the other will be up by the end of the day and 5 reviews and 2 more chapters also if you get me 25 reviews I will give you 3 new chapters 


	6. AuThOrS nOtE

**HEY GUYS I'M BACKKKK! does happy dance around room and trips and falls over rug DIDN'T YOU GUYS MISS ME! WELL SINCE I'VE BEEN GONE SOOO LONG I'VE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS 3 CHAPTERS TO READ OK AND LET ME JUST SAY THAT ONE OF OUR COUPLES IS GOING TO CHANGE OKAY AND HERE ARE THE COUPLES RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA LET YOU GUYS GUESS WHICH ONES WILL BE CHANGING**

**LIBERTY/JT**

**HAZEL/JIMMY**

**TERRI/SPINNER**

**EMMA/SEAN**

**CRAIG/ASHLEY**

**ALSO I'M GONNA BRING SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OK I'M GONNA BE BRINGING IN JAY OK SO GET READY FOR SOME DRAMA AND I DO MEAN DRAMA!**

**ALSO I'M GONNA NEED HELP I NEED 2 CHARACTERS A BOY AND A GIRL OK AND THEY ARE GONNA BE NEW KIDS THAT DONT KNOW ANYONE OR SO WE THINK. THE DESCRIPTIONS HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**RACE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**HOBBIES:**

**LOOKS:**

**WHAT TYPE OF CLOTHES:**

**WANTS TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH WHOM:**

**CRUSHES:**

**SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON THIS PLEASE E-MAIL THEM TO ME OK AT OR AT OK SO PLEASE GET THE THINKING IF YOU WANT ME TO HURRY UP WITH THIS FIC OK SO I'LL BE BACK WHEN I GET THE CHARACTERS THAT I NEED**


End file.
